1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for mounting and dismounting tires, and more particularly to such an apparatus of the type wherein a wedge-shaped device is forced in between the rim edge and the bead wire of the tire to force the bead wire inside or outside the rim edge by a relative movement along the rim edge.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In a prior art apparatus for mounting and dismounting of tires the wheel is fixed to a horizontal shaft resting on an adjustable machine frame. During slow rotation the tire bead is machined by means of a bead wire tool designed for this purpose, either in the form of a wedge-shaped chisel or a rotatable pressure plate depending on whether the tire is to be mounted or dismounted. The bead wire tool is mounted on an adjustable arm on the machine frame. To fix the wheel to the shaft, the latter is provided with a universal chuck which by means of a number of radial claws or arms can be set to different wheel diameters and rim shapes.
The apparatus is designed for stationary set-up in a garage so that in any case a change of tire or mending of a puncture will require that the wheel is dismounted from the vehicle and brought to the garage. Mobile use of the apparatus is not possible. In many cases it will, however, be both faster and, from a working point of view, more practical if tire change or puncture mending could be carried out locally, especially in the case of large unhandy wheels such as tractor wheels, construction machinery wheels and lorry wheels.